Forum:Isobu
Questions 1) Please indicate which of the tailed beasts you are applying for. : Isobu 2) How will your village come into possession of this Tailed Beast following the Fourth Shinobi World War (do note, the majority of them from Kurama and Gyuki were released back into the outside world) : Isobu is a tailed beast who lives in the water. So I would come to believe that if Isobu were released into the wild again, it could be found in the waters, near the Land of Water, and the Land of the Moon. The Land of Water would've been still recovering from the War, as Getsugakure would've made its move to capture it. Having not participated in the war, Getsugakure didn't carry the belief that all tailed beasts needed to be free, or given a chance. In an attempt to increase their power, Getsugakure's naval forces went out to Sea, and battled the Three-Tails. Eventhough they suffered casualties, they managed to subdue the turtle, taking it under their control. 3) How will your character obtain this tailed beast? : After the battle, the commander of their naval forces, Tabin, with the help of their sealing division, would seal the Three-Tailed Turtle into a young Giyo, who will become the tailed beast's host. 4) Will your character be able to control the beast's power? If not, will they eventually gain the ability to? How will they go about learning to control its power? : Giyo will not be able to control Isobu's power at first. Not because he can't control Isobu's chakra, he is a very good at chakra control. He just, cannot get along with Isobu (Sanbi) because it is stubborn and will not even tell it its true name. It refuses to even talk to him most of the time, just because he is a proud Getsu shinobi. As a result, Giyo has tried making Isobu kind, (because he knows how Isobu was with its previous host, Yagura), but to little avail. Sanbi only provides him chakra when he needs it most, to prevent Giyo from dying. Giyo will attempt to go to Kame Cove, or the Falls of Truth to master Sanbi, and even learn its true name. 5) Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected tailed beast? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : I plan to experiment with combining the coral ablities of Isobu with Giyo's crystal. Also, I would like to show and expand on Isobu's abilities, such as giving him an ability to create whirlpools, and other water abilities, as this tailed beast hasn't been full-developed in the manga, and the anime barely did. This way, I'd be able to fully expand on Isobu's character. *The Master of the Spirals Audition Decision :